Winding
by Ferrum
Summary: Umm.... I know, it's WWWIEIEIEIERRDDD... and I can't help myself. It's about Marcy, Glenn and Norris. And, I'm more than ready for those nasty critics...


Winding

** **

**Disclaimer:**

_1)__This fic contains spoilers, and read it if you already beat Chrono Cross. _

_2)__For Private Use only and I didn't make it with any Profit Motive._

_3)__Chrono Cross is an original story made by Squaresoft. This Humongous Software House also owns the Copyright of the Story and the Character and the Phrases, and all._

_That's mean _**Chrono Cross is Copyright by Squaresoft.**

** **

"Hiccup!!"

The voice started from a blonde haired lad, hem… man. He's 20 years old though… The people at the Termina Bar turned their faces to the man who sit at the rightmost corner of the bar, the darkest side… People barely saw him, when he started to hiccup…

"Isn't that Sir Glenn?"

Glenn half conscious at that moment, but he could hear the voices well. He still held the glass of alcoholic drink that almost empty. 

"He is? Yes, he is…"

"How shameful to see him like that…"

Glenn ducked his head, his eyes inattentively glanced at the glass that reflected the…

"His father, Sir Garai and his brother, Sir Dario were the honorable man."

"They must be upset up there."  
The most shamefulness visage of a former Acacia Dragoon, with half closed eyes, and crimson in drunk.  
_I'm exhausted…_

The voice murmured in his head. He did this because he didn't want to hear, saw, nor smell anything from the out world. Now, the Acacia Dragoon was no longer in the -what Serge called as _Another World-_…

No, not because it had extinct. Serge and his friends had returned Termina from the hands of the Porre Military…

_Yes, he…_

But why didn't he feel comfortable? 

Or because of his thinking about his family and himself? 

_Maybe…_

Alone?  
_They all could have been right._

_Maybe…_

Another hiss… and more… 

Glenn gathered all of his strength to get up. He realized that the alcohol had taken control of his body. He couldn't manage his body well. 

What he just did was took 150 Gs from his pocket, put them at his table, and walked out of the bar that filled with the gossiping men, and women who didn't want to stop with their mouths. 

But he found out that he had done that in a long 15 minutes, and he knew that he wouldn't have such more strength to walk more to the Viper Manor. 

_Oh… is this heaven?_

His steps were light as feathers, he couldn't walk anymore, and all stars were dancing wildly above his head in the starry… starry… night… He collapsed.

"Wha---!"

Norris had enough time with another Norris in an Another World. 

He thanked the God because he decided to join Serge (as Lynx) at the first place. He had finally found another man that had similar thinking and feelings with him…

_Wait a minute… He is I._

He chuckled for himself. 

For the times of his entire life since he participated at the Porre Military, he had never found a friend, adventure, and others. Just duties. But then, he discovered them all in a single row.

"Commander Norris! Are you going out?"

The voice from a Porre Soldier heard.

Norris smiled. _Of course he mentioned about another Norris. But, it's the same all right…_

Another decided that he would gladly take a walk for Termina and gave a drink for just tonight. He hadn't drink for years.

There he was then. He entered the Termina when the sky was black. Now, he wouldn't see the anxious stares from the Termina citizens. Well, the Porre had beaten the city for a while. There's no way they didn't have any vengeance. 

Okay, the Bar right ahead. Few steps and a cool…

"Wha---!"

He surprised when he found a body collapsed to him just when he about to enter the Bar. He recognized the body. He extended his hands quickly and had the younger man to rest in his hands before his body smashed the hard asphalt.

"Glenn!" Norris shouted at the fainted man with the opposite element.

Glenn, Norris saw the proud member of the Acacia Dragoon… _drunk_? He stilled for a while, not believing his eyes, but his arms surely touched his warm skin. 

_Well, this is a different case…_ Now, Norris had to cancel his agenda for a refreshing drink. _Now, what shall I do?_ Of course, my friend Norris, you had to carry him to Viper Manor…  
_It's far, especially when you had to put somebody to your back…_

"Like… are you… Norris? And like… isn't he… Glenn?"

Norris turned his head to the familiar childish soprano voice. "Marcella?"

Marcy didn't like her brother too much.

_Oh yeah, Like… He's a rock starrrrrr… but, like he never did anything right?_

_Like… Has he asked other people's opinions on his thick make up?_

Marcy had her skin wrinkled when she remembered his thick make up. His red blooded lipstick, his mascara, his half red hair… and eww… his clothes.   
_Like, did he have any sense of dressing?_

Marcy herself never wore make up, but she knew that his make up would be VERY HOT and ITCHY at his skin.

She had a slight conversation with his brother just then, and Marcy now that both he and her wanted to talk more. But Marcy didn't seem to like it every time she turned his sight to the _look_ that his brother called _mode_.  
_"Like… Marcy will go back now."_ Marcy remembered her own words when she about to leave.

_"Now? It's dark. You must be careful. The road is dangerous especially for a girl like you."_

Marcy's head red in anger whenever she heard somebody was _insulting_ her.   
_Like, he never knows who I am. Like… Marcy, one of 4 Devas_.

# A girl like you…

"Humph!" Marcy's feet paced widely, and her destination was only the Viper manor. It's not very dangerous like the people said. She had been there for years, and knew it like her own play yard, if she had one…

That's when he just left the port, and found herself in front of the Termina Bar.   
"!!" She surprised when he saw two shadows in front of the bar. They looked like two men. AND SHE COULD BELIEVE HER EYES or what? One of the men's arms were caressing to another man.   
_Like… they're Gays? Like, In front of a public in Termina?_ She blushed in red. 

Marcy held her breath. Now, she realized that STRANGE things might be happening everywhere. _Like… Serge's condition…_ Including gays. _Eww… like disgusting…_ She had to back to the Manor before it's getting darker, and she didn't want the mess became a real mess if she dealt with gays.

She liked fight well, BUT…

She hated his brother's taste. She hated women sensed man, and she was an ANTI GAY. For a deeper thought she WOULD NEVER came to any gay's problem.

Closing her nose with her fingers, Marcy eventually walked slowly to pass the two shadows.

Closer, and closer, and closer… She was ready to close her eyes as she realized there's something familiar about the two shadows. She opened her eyes wider.

She gasped, and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Like… are you… Norris? And like… isn't he… Glenn?"

_LIKE!!! THEY'RE GAYS!!???_

The older man who was caressing his arms around the younger man turned his head so he could see the voice that calling him.

"Marcella?"

They were in silence for a while.

_Well, it's strange to see Marcella in Termina at this kind of time._ Norris examined his watch for a while. _9:38,_ _not a right bed time for her kind of age_.

Marcella's face was a little bit blue, and looked sick. Norris felt something yelled at his mind. _Now, if she is really sick and collapsed at this place, I will carry two bodies behind my back…_

"Marcella? Are you alright?"  
Marcella didn't respond. Now, Norris' heart was beating faster. _No… it's enough…_

"Marcella?"

Marcella seemed shock and she quickly turned her face to a forced smile and laughing one. "Like… no, no! Like Marcy will going now. Like Ha, ha, ha, bye. Like, have fun…? Like, please, like I won't disturb your sexual intercourse."  
_Sexual?_

"What?" 

"Oops!!!" Marcella quickly shut her mouth with her both hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like please. Like I will be going, like I won't make you angry or something." Marcella was ready to leave.

"No, wait Marcella!" Norris half standing, he put Glenn carefully above the asphalt.

Marcella stopped her action. "Like, it's Marcy."

"Okay, Marcy. I won't get mad. So tell me."  
_What is this **Sexual Intercourse** means?_

Marcy's head blushed in crimson red on her pale skin. She ducked her head to hide it. "Like… you know…"

_What? Did she think…?_

Norris held his breath; he peeked with the corner of his eyes to Glenn who still unconscious. He remembered when he had his arms around him, and that when a little innocent girl came. He didn't belief his own thinking. "You mean Glenn?"

"WAAAAAAA!!!!" Marcy suddenly shouted.

_Oh, god. It is_.

"No! Marcy! It's not it!"

"So what!? Like, oh… dragons!" 

"Marcy!" Norris own face was turned as red as Marcy's. "He was about to collapse when I just came to this place!"

"What? Like, you wanted tell me that a former Acacia Dragoon, the brother of Dario named Glenn… drinks alcohol… like… and drunk? Like oh no!"

"Yes, he was!" _And I didn't believe in my own eyes too…_

"Ugh…"

They both surprised for the grunted voice of a man, they both turned their heads at the just then laying man above the asphalt.

Glenn like felt his body piled by tons of rocks. His body was hard to move. But he had to get up before he collected his minds together. The alcohol's resolution felt better to his head, at that time when he had just awakened.

"Ugh…"

He finally had the sitting position. He breathed for a while, searching air. He brushed his right hand to his hairs. "Damned… maybe I should order a light one next time… ugh…"

"Glenn?"

Glenn then slowly lifted up his face, and forced his eyes accommodations to see two figures those were standing before him. 

He confirmed in his own confusion. "Norris? And… Marcy?"

"Oh, good… you're here." He heard Norris cheered.

"What? What happened?"  
"You're drinking too much, that's why you collapsed."

_Collapsed?_

Glenn then pushed his knees and feet, and slowly stood up. He balanced himself then with leaning at the wall. Then he set his breaths. "Yes, that I knew."

"Like you're telling me that you're drunk!?" Marcy stormed in.

_Drunk?_

"Yes, maybe I am." He touched his head again, felt violent aches in his head.

"Like, why?" Marcy asked again.

"WHY!? I'M 20!! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK ALCOHOLS!!" Suddenly Glenn stormed the words out of his mouth.

Norris, and Marcy. They both silenced because of Glenn's shouts, including Glenn himself… didn't believing what he had said. 

"I'm sorry."

"No, no need to sorry." Norris smiled. "Yes, you're 20. You're old enough to drink." He paced his steps closer to Glenn. " But… A man like you didn't drink because of slight hobby. There must be a reason, Glenn."

_Reason?_

Glenn massaged the sides of his forehead with the fingers if his right hand. "Reason?" He then grinned, and chuckled. "Reason? Maybe…"

"Like… you're like a Cheshire cat, Glenn." 

"What… Che…?" Glenn's eyes questioned Marcy.

"Like Dario won't like it…"

Glenn's eyes widened. In anger, sorrow, and pain, they're mixed as one in absently minded sight.

_Dario won't like it…_

"Yes, he will." He gritted his teeth.

Norris raised his eyebrows in a soon understanding condition. _So that's why…_

"Like so. Like what are you doing this for?" Marcy started to debate him.

"No, Marcy." Norris shook his head, he half nodding to Glenn, like giving him a sign. "We men know what we're doing."

"Like what?"

"We just have a certain antidote for our feelings."

_We, men know what we're doing…_

_We, men…_

_Men…_

Glenn gazed with disbelief at the tan haired man before him. The commander of the Porre military was smiling at him, giving him courage.

_Thank you, Norris…_

_Huh! Like men, all right!_

_Like they're the same with Nikki!_

Marcy grunted, she felt stupid, and clumsy, and ignored at this day.

"Like Well! Like I don't care!!" Marcy shouted in grief. "Like it looks like everyone being nasty to me! Like you hadn't feel the feel when you like being ignored, huh!"

Norris wrinkled his eyebrows, and so was Glenn. Stared her with amazed looks.

"Like I haven't been like normal child… Like when at this age everyone respects me as like one of the 4 Devas. Like I never been to the playing yard like others! Like I've never been with my parents. Like I've never been having a brother, but I have one. Like Marcy is angry! Like I hate you!!"

The two men silenced, that's when Marcy decided to continue.

"Like I like fighting. Like but like I hate it at the same time! Like I hate ignorance!"

Marcy added, she screamed to the two of them. "Like I hate being alone!! Like you don't know because **you're men** and **you're mature**!! Like so you would do anything, and even like ignoring the people that not fit to your size!! Like or trying other people to fit at your sizes!! Like **ADULTS**!!!! Like yes! Like **I hate adults**!!"

The silent starry black sky was even more silent than ever. They heard the small night wind blew as Marcy gasped, returning her breaths back.

_Like, now what have I done...?_

Marcy asked herself when she returning her gaze back to the two men before her. She felt like so... pretending she knew everything but she not. She only wanted to express her feelings, especially when her feelings were not mixed well. 

She reminded herself, and became more upset when she met with their unbelieved stares...

_Like yes. Like I am a **child** anyway..._

"Like I'm sorry. Like I have to go!" Marcy was prepared to leave, and once again she stopped by the two men shoutings. "Wait!"

Norris and Glenn both stunned. They didn't know what to say at that time.

_Marcella is one of the four Devas of Accacia Dragoon..._

___Yes, Marcy is a child. She has that feelings, it's not my problem... **as an adult**..._

_But there's something wrong..._ They both thought deeper at their mind. They stared each other, Glenn and Norris. They both knew that they thought the same thing at the same time. 

::::

Glenn was exhausted... He had this feeling whenever anyone asked him to join their conversation, especially about Dario. He loved his brother so much, he adored his brother so much, and he wanted to **be like him**...

That's wrong...

He gazed at the silver cup in his cupboard, he closed the cupboard so no one would see it, and turned his gaze to his brother's shining gold one near the window, he sighed...

**_He would always be the moon..._**

_"Why don't you act like your brother?"_

_"Your brother was a magnificent man, Glenn."_

_"Dario's so cool!!"_

"You're grown up now, Glenn... join the Accacia..."

"I want to be like you, brother!!"

Glenn felt something heavy tonned at his stomach.

"Dario's gone... As a man, now you would do something for Accacia and your family's name too Glenn. You had to bring Garai's and Dario's names in you..."

_It's hurts..._

__::::

Glenn looked again at Marcy that was going to leave. Marcy told him something that made him remembered... 

_Like being normal... Ignorance... Adults..._

_People that didn't fit at your sizes, trying to fit them at your sizes..._

_Adult's sizes..._

Marcy saw that because she was a child... Something that he didn't find as an adult.

He saw Marcy was prepared for leaving.

"Wait!" He yelled at the same time with Norris.

::::

Norris was exhausted... His subordinates watching him. He was yelled by his superordinate.

"What are you doing at these time, Norris!!!??? Do you have any senses in duty!!???"

_Yes, I have..._He wanted to shout like that to his superordinate, but he couldn't. He was his superordinate. He was trying his best, for duty duty and duty, and always duty. 

He had forgotten his family, did he have one? Or, forgotting for trying friends and else.

"You are not a child anymore!!!!!"

He joined the Porre at the first time because he loved adventure, he thought he would find them when he joined the Porre Military,but he not. 

It's only duty duty duty and duty... He had even forgotten his dreams for searching adventures... It's past and hidden in his dutiful brain. Forgotten, ignoring...

"Do you understand!!????"

He loosen his breath in front of his anxious superordinate.

"Yes, sir."

_No, I completely blind..._

::::

Norris looked Marcy who was going to leave them. Her face was blushed in red. She wasn't suppose to be embarassed. He reminded him...

_To being normal like others... For Ignorance... Adults..._

_People that didn't fit at your sizes, trying to fit them at your sizes..._

_Adult's sizes..._

He couldn't see them, because he was an adult. But Marcy did, she reminded him for what he had forgotten and what he was searching...

The girl now was going to leave...

"Wait!" He tried to stop her, at the same time with Glenn.

Marcy stopped, she turned her body in confusion of what she was doing.

"Like Okay! Like I'm sorrryyy!!! Like I won't bother your business again! Like I'm so big mouth but like I didn't know a thing!!"

Marcy stared at them. But Norris and Glenn was exchanging their gazes, their eyebrows were arched in questions.

--------------s---i---l---e---n---c---e-------------l-o-n-g-----o-n-e--------------

"Hahahahahahahahahah----------"

Marcy didn't sure about her own mind. But they was laughing!???

_Like Oh yeah, like this is how adults insulting children!!!_

Marcy turned his pace back to her previous rute. She wanted to leave this damned place as soon as possible, when she felt she was flying in the air.

"Like What!? Like Norriiisss!!???"

Norris lifted her to sit at his shoulder. "So, how the landscape, Marcy?" Norris asked her, half laughing.

"Like wha---?"

Her sight moved to Glenn who smiling at her. "Now, our little Marcy. Ready to go home?"

She would angry when she called by little, especially by her past subordinate in Accacia Dragon, and lifted by a Porre soldier. But, she didn't. She felt strange about herself.

Well, at least she felt like a little sister for a while. She didn't have this experience with Fargo nor Nikki... But, there's two completely strangers were supporting her to be a child for a while.

"Like what are you going to do? Throw me to the river???"

"Well, If you want to, little princess!" 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::author's note:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, I'm confused if this. I didn't know how to start, where, and who, what, why, and when???? But, it's out of nothing, out from the darkness. No plot, no theme, no story line. Just round-a-bouting in confusion... that's why it called winding.

Why are Marcy, Glenn and Norris? Well, Glenn and Norris were the people who had no strangeness in their languages, and Marcy? I need a kid, that's why... (Leah was out of qualification, she's too innocent and umm-ing!!!) Well, just comment, I'm ready for the worst ever!!! #___#


End file.
